


one to the right

by insunshine



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-26
Updated: 2006-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insunshine/pseuds/insunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look back at Mac's first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one to the right

Her first first kiss was perfect.

 

There was soft music playing in the background-John Mayer, maybe, and the lights in the rec room were cooperating for once, so they were turned down low, and they were watching her favorite part of the movie ( _Let’s do it for Johnny, man! We’ll do it for Johnny!_ ), which they both quoted (which she’d thought was the coolest thing ever), and she’d just leaned over and kissed him because it felt _right_.

 

His hands were trembling a little when he’d reached up and touched her cheek, and she could feel herself grinning because it was adorable that he could possibly be nervous; with _her_. Adorable, yes, but slightly ridiculous, because she? Was definitely not someone to be afraid of.

 

It wasn’t until months and months later that she realized that it probably wasn’t her that he’d been afraid of at all.

 

**

 

Her second first kiss was as far from perfect as could it be.

 

Dingy was the best word that she could think of to describe the bar, and that was being nice. The floor was sticky (she knew because she could feel it through the bottoms of her Chucks), the bar was sticky, and the drink that he’d ordered her was possibly the most disgusting thing she’d ever tasted (including the dirty dishwater she’d accidentally swallowed when she was six).

 

He was drunk too. So drunk he could barely see straight, let alone sit that way, and he kept sliding off his stool, not getting very far though, because his clothes had become one with their surroundings.

 

 _You know what?_ She’d said softly, because she didn’t want to make the pounding she was sure that was going on in his head any worse (for once). _I think I’m gonna go. But thanks, for dragging me out. It was nice for a-_

 

He’d turned to face her, and his lids were heavy, shielding his eyes, which, if possible, looked ever bluer than normal, and he’d slid his (sticky) fingers into her hair, and he’d pulled her closer, and then he’d _kissed_ her.

 

Everything about it was lazy, and slow except for his fingers, which were pulsing to their own beat against the skin of her neck, and he was giving her every opportunity to pull away and slap him, but she didn’t, she _couldn’t_ , so when he leaned back and smiled at her in that hazy way of his, she could barely breathe.

 

She didn’t look back as she ran away.

 

**

 

Her third first kiss was nice.

 

His name was Milton, and he was in her 8 am Microbiology class on Thursdays. He was friendly in the way that she was, with tight smiles, and factory issue Ipod headphones and nods across the quad.

 

She’d smiled when he’d started sitting with her as she read at Starbucks, had liked it even more when he hadn’t expected her to stop her music and talk, and had been positively giddy when he’d thrown her his extra pineapple orange muffin one morning, because she didn’t know anyone else who ate those.

 

They weren’t dating, but she had a feeling in her gut that they weren’t just friends either, and she kind of liked that he never sat with anyone else.

 

Gradually, she started lowering the music, and sometimes, she would take the headphones off completely. Once or twice, she’d offer him an ear bud, or he would do the same, and it got to the point where she wasn’t surprised by their similarities in their choices.

 

He kissed her when they were studying for the midterm; in the middle of the night, with scattered pages of notes and strewn coffee cups, all over.

 

 _God, you’re pretty;_ he’d said, and then he’d pushed back her hair, and pressed his lips against hers, and she’d pressed back, and it was _nice._

 

She never once stopped breathing, the room never spun, and she had a feeling that he could feel it too.

 

They stayed friends, but it was never the same, and when he stopped sharing his muffins, she stopped taking her headphones off.

 

**

 

Her second second kiss was the stuff that fairly tales are made of.

 

It was raining, and her car was stuck, and it was muddy, and her cell battery was dead, and she was shivering like crazy, and then there he was, seemingly out of nowhere, even though, in the rational part of her brain she knew that the Pi Sig house was only a couple of streets over.

 

 _What are you doing here?_ She’d yelled, her eyes wide, because he was dressed in his yellow swim trunks and nothing else, and he was shivering harder than she’d ever seen anyone shiver before.

 

 _Mars said she was worried because you were late. And that you’re never ever_ ever _late, so I figured I’d investigate and come rescue you!_ He’d screamed over the swirl of the wind, and the beating of the raindrops on metal.

 

 _My hero!_ She’d yelled back, fluttering her eyelashes in an exaggerated way she knew he’d hate. He’d just smiled though, the way only he could, with his lips curling over the edges, and his eyes lit up.

 

 _You’d better believe it, Mackenzie._ And after a moment; _C’mon, out. You’ll drown._ Gesturing over his very shirtless and muscled shoulder, and she couldn’t stop watching him and the way the rain slid over his skin.

 

 _But what about my car?_ She’d asked when she’d climbed from the ditch, mud streaking every part of her body that mud could possibly streak. She was shaking from the cold, and only getting colder, but her car was her baby and-

 

 _The wolves are going to get at it, obviously. ARRRGH._

 

He’d come at her with arms raised and fingers contorted to look like claws, and she’d laughed so hard that she lost her balance, sliding on the rain-and-mud-slicked pavement, and landing on her butt with a thump. She couldn’t stop laughing, no matter how much the rain and the mud were mixing on her skin. 

 

_God, don’t you know anything about those AAA gods? They have like force fields, and light sabers, and all of that protective gear, shit. The force will be with it, dude. I swear._

 

He’d stopped talking, and was just standing there, staring at her as if _she_ were the insane one. 

 

 _Dude. Issues much?_ He’d asked, but he was chuckling a little too, and holding out his (very toned and muscled) hand to help her up, and even though she wasn’t that playful by nature, she’d pulled as hard as she could and tumbled him down with her, more and more giggles wracking her body.

 

 _I’m sorry;_ she’d said, biting on her bottom lip to keep her laughter in. _I couldn’t help it._

 

 _I won’t forget this, Mackenzie;_ he’d muttered, sitting up slowly, and trying to wipe himself off, but only making it worse, and soon his skin was turning as brown as hers had.

 

 _I’d be pretty pissed if you did. It was kind of awesome;_ she’d said, and when he’d swatted at her shoulder, she’d swatted back, flinging a little mud at him too, just to make it more interesting.

 

 _Did you hit your head when you fell or something? You’re acting like you’re like,_ six _._

_Yeah,_ I’m _the six year old. Because_ I _came outside in my_ underwear.

 

 _Hey, hey, now. I’m not_ wearing _underwear;_ he’d yelled back, and instead of being horrified like her brain told her to be, she’d just laughed, the sound tingling in the back of her throat.

 

And then he kissed her, giving her no room for exit this time, leaning forward, his knees scraping against the pavement, his hands melded to her skin, kissing her as if she was air, and he needed her to survive.

 

This time, she kissed him back.

 

**

 

Her third second kiss, and her fourth one and her fifth and sixth ones too, were consecutive, and they didn’t leave his room for the entire weekend.


End file.
